


It is The Silent That Are Damned and The Loud That Have Already Been Through Hell

by Advent_March



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo pops off, Self-Indulgent, Tommy is alive, and alway was, as he should, no beta we die like our hopes and dreams, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advent_March/pseuds/Advent_March
Summary: So you remeber that one time during Sapnap's Monopoly stream where Ranboo says "Thats rich" in response to Dream saying that Karl shouldn't manipulate or something. Yeah well I took that and ran with it. I can't say I'm sorry.-or-"Finally, after about an hour of searching, they found Dream. Like a cornered animal, knowing what will come next is nothing less than severely unpleasant, Dream resorted to what he does best. Talking."-or-Dream escapes prison, which leads to a confrontation and Ranboo pops off.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Ranboo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	It is The Silent That Are Damned and The Loud That Have Already Been Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is purely self indulgent. Not gonna lie to any of you, this idea has been rattling around in my brain, begging for escape so here we are.
> 
> Quick TW:  
> Talk of manipulation, mention of death, suicide (really breif, barely a line), dissociatiation mentioned (really brief as well). 
> 
> Stay safe!

In a manner of days, Ranboo felt his world collapse around him. For months now, ever since he joined the SMP, his life was constantly in flux. One day he would be making new friends or meeting old ones, and the very next forget everything. He absolutely despised it. For once in his life, he just wanted to be happy. Ranboo just wanted to joke around with Tubbo, learn from Techno, hang out with Micheal. But the universe actively worked against him in all aspects of his life and joy. 

First, his memory. He could never remember anything unless it was traumatic. Even then there was the possibility that his faulty brain would simply decide to not keep it in mind. Ranboo always ran the risk of forgetting even his closest friends. To combat this he created his memory books. These were books that he could write in to remember, remember what he did, remember his friends. Then the SMP happened. Dream stole his memory book and Ranboo became an unreliable narrator to himself. 

All of this is to say Ranboo is tired. He is tired of conflicts. He is tired of people picking sides. He is tired of forgetting. But most importantly, more imperative than all the other things he listed, Ranboo is tired of Dream. 

Dream has always been the problem, it has been like this from the beginning and will continue to be like this. Ranboo, from the moment he laid eyes on Dream, felt a deep sense of dread. Then there was the situation with Tubbo when Dream forced him to exile Tommy. After that, he saw what Dream did to Tommy. Dream traumatized the kid so bad Tommy was beginning to think that his only escape was suicide. 

Then there were Ranboo’s own experiences with Dream. Dream was the puppeteer that pulled all the strings. He made sure everything went according to plan and that everyone played their part. This included Ranboo. Ranboo knew he could not directly blame Dream for the voice in his head, that would just be inefficient, especially being that there is so much else he could blame Dream for. But Ranboo could, and will blame Dream, for all the manipulation that his “enderwalk” state went through. He committed atrocities because Dream said so, he blew up buildings and assisted in fueling the ends of the country he resided in. All of this was done because of Dream. Ranboo can no longer trust anything because of Dream. 

So the moment that Ranboo heard Dream escaped from prison, he joined in the group that was trying to catch Dream. Well that’s a lie, the first thing Ranboo did was have a panic attack, then he joined in. 

That is how he ended up in the situation he is in now. It seems as if, for once, everyone in the server was joined together against one common enemy. Dream vs. the Dream SMP. There is something so ironic if one were to think about it, but at this moment irony was that last thing Ranboo was thinking about. Sam, as the warden of the prison, led the charge, and everyone else followed. Ranboo was situated next to Techo, who was just there to see everything go down, and Captain Puffy, who seemingly went through a rollercoaster of emotions throughout the search. 

Finally, after about an hour of searching, they found Dream. Like a cornered animal, knowing what will come next is nothing less than severely unpleasant, Dream resorted to what he does best. Talking.   
  
“Oh come on guys, really this is just absurd at this point,” Dream spoke, obviously aiming for causal, but falling just short and landing in the territory of hostile. “Tell me one crime I actually committed, just one crime you have proof of, and I'll go back, no questions asked.”

“You turned this entire country against each other! You hurt people, how do you not understand this?” Sapnap cried from the crowd. Sapnap’s words bordering on hopeful, as if, just maybe, Dream would admit to what he did wrong. Everyone knew this hope was for naught and Dream would never do anything of the sort, but the thread was still present. 

“C’mon Sapnap, first that’s not a crime and second if we threw every person on this server that hurt another, in prison, there would be no server,” Dream scoffed. All hope for a peaceful ending of the confrontation fell short at that moment. They would either have to drag Dream, kicking and screaming, back to his cell or kill him. There would be no reasoning with a man so enraptured in his own delusions. A man that could not see the wrongs he has committed. 

“Created this place just to tear it apart. Everyone here can see it, just admit that we were nothing, but toys for you!” Karl shouted from where he was standing, hand in hand, with Sapnap and Quackity. There was nothing but righteous anger that laced Karl’s voice. If Ranboo thought about it, this may be the first time he has seen Karl upset. 

“Don't be manipulated, there is-”

“That's rich Dream,” Ranboo interrupted. A hush fell across the crowd of people. Only a handful of them have ever actually heard Ranboo voice his opinion, but this does not compare to the last time. The malice and sarcasm from Ranboo is something they had not ever heard. 

Really he hadn't meant to interrupt. He meant to keep that comment to himself, but honestly, Ranboo has slept 3 hours in the past week and he doesn't believe he should be held responsible for what he says. Dream set that moment up so well, it was impossible to not cut in. 

“Excuse me.” Dream's voice had dipped down, once more, into the malice from earlier, though in this case, he dropped all pretenses. The best way to reveal the character of a person is by surprising them. This is the real Dream, stripped away of his eloquent words and strings, he was a malicious man. 

Ranboo debated the two choices he had. He could either pretend that he did not say anything in the first place or he could wave away the comment and not say anything after. The first isn't likely to work unless the entirety of the server inherited his memory problems. The second one could though. If he just hand waved the comment away, he could go back to being ignored. Ranboo could go back to never expressing his opinions to half the people present and maybe even Dream, would ignore him. 

But if Ranboo is known for one thing, it is certainly not making the smartest choices. He decided he did not like either option he presented himself. Instead, he would pick the third choice. He would double down on what he said. Ranboo caused problems by accident and those ended up being catastrophes, now imagine if Ranbok caused problems with malintent. 

“No, I'm just wondering when this whole anti-manipulation mindset came to be. You seem to really not want anyone here to be manipulated and I just wanted to know when you started caring about that.”

“What?” Dream questioned, throwing a strange look at the enderman hybrid. The rest of the crowd parted for Ranboo. Nothing was going to plan, so Ranboo chose dramatics instead of intelligence.   
  
“Nothing nothing,” Ranboo said as he walked forward through the crowd, waving a hand as if trying to dispel something in front of him. “It's just I was wondering when you started being against manipulation. Like was it before or after you forced Tubbo to exile his best friend for the sake of his nation. I mean I'm no expert in manipulation, but I think that fits the bill. 

Or maybe did you start thinking manipulation wasn't good after Tommy’s whole exile bit. I have no right to reveal his trauma to this crowd, he can do that whenever he wants to, but be warned I know what happened. I know what you did to him, and once more, I might be wrong, but for once, I genuinely don't think I am. 

Oh let's not even get started on everything you did to me while in the holes of my memory.” For the first time since he started his speech, he faced away from Dream and to the crowd. A combination of shocked and angry looks filled the faces of the people. Turning to look at Sam, Ranboo continued, “I’m gonna have to admit to a few crimes here Sam, so I completely understand if you have to arrest me after.” Sam looked blankly at Ranboo for a moment, before he squared himself and nodded at Ranboo. 

A small, sad smile flitted across Ranboo’s face. He really did try to fit in with everyone, he just wanted people to be happy. To be fair, Ranboo was a bit selfish. He didn't only want people to be happy, he wanted to be happy with them. At this moment though, staring at the face of the devil that dragged him, and so many others on the server, through hell, he knew he had to continue, no matter what the consequences were for him. 

“Cause I'm pretty sure that using someone's dissociated state, where they can't remember anything, to blow up the Community House, is technically considered manipulation. You traumatized me so much that just looking that the stupid smiley face will activate my enderwalk state. It's really funny because I can't tell these people the extent to which you manipulated me cause I don't even know. I don't know what things I did for you. 

Let's not get started on Sapnap either. Did you really use your best friend, well I guess ex-best friend, I don't think he wants to associate with you anymore,” Ranboo stated in a fake whisper, “But yeah, did you really use your best friend just to deliver me a sleeper code? I don't even know if that manipulation, I just know it's fucked up.” Ranboo caught his breath as he finished the speech. He said everything he wanted to say, everything that needed to be said. 

It took a moment for everyone to compose themselves. Tommy was the first to, laughing loudly to break the awkward tension. Tubbo followed soon after, giggling a bit quieter. Sapnap had a look of anger and pride that seemed to battle on his face. Before Ranboo knew it, he was being pushed into the crowd by Sam, while he went to arrest Dream again. Sapnap stabilized the kid as he fell and ruffled his hair a bit. 

Sam hauled Dream away to the prison again, where, hopefully, he will stay for good.   
  
“So I don't think now is the best time to mention it, but I think that's the first time I've heard you curse,” Quackity piped up from his spot next to Karl. There were a few nods of agreement. “Also, don't think we were too distracted to not catch what you said.”

A cold shiver of fear ran down Ranboo’s spine, paralyzing him. It ripped through his body, clouding his head, blocking his throat, and ripping his stomach to shreds. 

“I know, I'm willing to go with Sam when he comes back.” This was the only thing Ranboo could say. He wanted to run, to get away from everyone. Regret also flooded his mind, but it did not last for long. Sure he may be punished for what he confessed to, but it was worth it. Every person knew exactly where Dream stood, and Ranboo would not have it any other way. 

“Hey, Ranboo, that's not what Quackity meant, right Quackity?” Puffy stated. There was no room for argument in her voice, but even if there was, Quackity did not seem to wish to argue. 

“Oh,” Ranboo said in a tired, surprised tone. “In that case can I go home, because I'm a bit tired.”

“I can imagine kid,” Techno snorted. “As your sensei, I am required to return you home and make sure you get some sleep.”

Ranboo nodded and began to walk back to his home. No longer was he filled with fear, or anger, or regret. Now he simply was, he felt content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: There were two uses of rhetoric here. The first was used by Dream, and its when you present a person two options and make it seem as if those are the only things you could do (i.e exile Tommy or the walls grow). The second was with Ranboo and it is typically used in opposition to the first. In essence this is where you pick a third option not listed. 
> 
> Hey guys, thank you for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> If y'all want leave a comment or a kudos, it would be appreciated.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and I love you all!!!!
> 
> <3


End file.
